Killer Parker
by Little.Cinnamonroll
Summary: One more Parker. A girl with no feelings and no regrets. She knows about supernatural stuff and kills them. She's nothing but a killer. She kills for payment, for hating them and for revenge. What happens when Scott's 'pack', Theo and Brett start working with Elena and Caroline to take down Kai and Kim?
1. Here we come!

**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction ever.**

 **So i don't promise it's good :D But hopefully you will like it :)**

* * *

 **Elena**

Saturday, Mystic Falls Salvatore house

I was sitting in the living room with Caroline, waiting for Damon come here.

Caroline was getting frustrated, " Is he coming or are we just gonna sit here forever?"

She got up and started to pace all over the room.

"I think he will come soon, just sit down Care" i said trying to calm her down.

She stopped for a moment and gave me a glare, then she continued to pace.

I sighed for annoyance and crossed my arms over my chest. _Now i'm getting frustrated!_

The door flew open and Damon walked in with a strange man, i think is a witch.

Caroline stopped to stare Damon. I jumped up from my chair and joined Caroline.

"Say hello to Marco. The only witch who agreed to help us" he said while walking towards us with a smirk.

In a moment Stefan came in carrying Kai, "You got the witch, i see."

Damon turned to face Stefan, "when would i let you down?"

Stefan gave him a ' _million times'_ look.

"we need to hurry soo, GO!" Caroline said almost screaming, what made me jump a little.

Stefan carried Kai in to the basement and we followed him with the witch.

Caroline and i came last. Stefan locked Kai in the cell and the witch started doing some witchy stuff.

Then we just waited.

After about five minutes the witch stopped. We woke up from our thoughts, "Is it done? He can't get out until YOU brake it?" i said as Kai started to wake up.

"HE can't brake it. Every other Gemini covens member can" he told before left.

Kai tried to get out, but couldn't. "What did you do?" he said with very angry voice.

I walked towards the cells door with grin on my face, "Well.. we just locked you up. And by the way, No magic."

I gave him one more grin and walked to living room, everyone else following me.

I sat on the couch with Caroline and crossed my arms over my chest.

Damon took some bourbon and sat on the chair besides us, next to Stefan.

Stefan broke the silence, " So, you are going to Beacon Hills to find Kai's unknown sister?"

Both Salvatore brothers raised their eyebrows. ""Yes, yes we are" Caroline said.

"And we better get going if we wanna be there before midnight" and with that i got up and headed to the door.

I was almost out when Damon speeded in front of me, "Are you going to be alright?"

I took his hand and smiled at him, " Of course we are. I have a cousin there, who promised to let us stay there."

Damon nodded ans kissed me gently. We broke apart when Caroline coughed.

I hugged Damon and whispered in his ear, "Just keep him there." I kissed him in the cheek and went to my car.

"And please don't break anything... anywhere" i heard Caroline say before she got in the car.

I started the engine and waved at the brothers, "You ready?"

"Let's go find that girl!" Caroline said and we left.

Next stop: Beacon Hills!

* * *

 **Third person's view**

Saturday, Beacon Hills forest

Corey tried to run away, but he was too hurt. He sat under a tree and hold his leg.

He cried because of the incredible pain. He saw a girl figure coming closer.

It was the same girl. She kneeled in front of Corey.

"Sorry 'bout that, it was supposed to kill you. Apparently it didn't" she said with a devilish grin an her face.

Corey tried to back down, but it didn't work.

She took a knife out of her shoe, "But don't worry. It won't hurt for long."

After that she cut his throat and he died.

She got up and took a picture of it, "Sorry Corey!"

"Ha! Not really" she said with a laugh and a grin.

* * *

 **So, that was the first chapter.**

 **I hope you like it, at least don't hate it :)**

 **Next chapter will come as soon as i have time to do it :D**

 **Bye! c:**


	2. First day in Beacon Hills

**Here's the second chapter :)**

 **I forgot to say that english isn't my national language, so please**

 **excuse any spelling mistakes :)**

* * *

 **Scott**

Sunday, Beacon Hills Scott's home

We all sat on my bed thinking, what to do whit Theo.

He got a pack now and he almost killed me, so he isn't an easy one.

"Why don't we just kill everyone in his pack, so he's weak?" Stiles said getting up and spreading his hands.

I gave him a glare, "We are not killing no one! And you know that!" And he know very well.

Stiles crossed his arms and sat down. "Then what are we going to do?" Lydia said for the first time today.

"If we just kill Theo?" Malia said little confused.

I gave her a glare too, "Again we are not killing no one!"

"And besides, i don't think we could do it. He almost killed me!"

I heard the doorbell ring, "I'm gonna get that and you figure out something"

I walked out of the door but yelled, "And we are not killing him!"

I walked downstairs to open the door. I opened it and there were, two girls with huge smiles on their faces.

I didn't know the blonde one, but the brunet one looked familiar.

"Umm.. Hi.." it was kinda awkward, so i hoped they became in the wrong house.

The brunet one crossed her arms over her chest, "You seriously don't remember me?"

"Elena?" i hugged her tightly with smile ear to ear.

As we broke the hug, the girl next to her looked sleepy. "Umm.. come in, we can talk in the kitchen."

They both nodded and walked in with their suitcases. As we sat in the kitchen, Stiles came downstairs.

Stiles didn't notice the girls, he was just looking at me "Scott we need your help! We didn't figure out any-"

Stiles just stared at the girls, "Umm.. Hi! I'm Elena" she extended her hand and Stiles shook it.

"Stiles" yep, he was awkward. "I'm Caroline" she said with a smile and a wave.

As soon as she stopped waving, Malia and Lydia came downstairs " What the hell is taking so long?!"

Malia stopped quickly as she saw the girls, "Hi!" Her face was worth to see. It was hilarious!

Elena and Caroline smiled at them and Lydia peeked her head between Stiles and Malia.

"Umm.. we're gonna go now.. See you at school!" Malia said as she pulled Lydia with her.

They walked out, got in the car and left. "Sorry 'bout that. We kinda have a problem with someone.." it was very very very very awkward.

Stiles crossed his arms and spoke, "Yeah! And with that person, it's understandable. "

You can see the hate in his eyes.

 **Elena**

Stiles looked very angry when they talked about someone. "So, how's school?" i tried to make the moment more comfortable.

Scott looked up from his shoes,"It's okay. It's hard, but i'm okay."

"He used to be the captain of our lacrosse team" Stiles said proudly, smile in his face.

Caroline finally got interested,"What happened?" She had this spark in her eyes.

Scott turned his look back at his shoes," One kid, Liam became the captain, after i didn't spend more time with the team. But he's good! so it's okay."

The doorbell rang and we all looked at it, wishing someone else would go open it.

We all looked the standing Stiles. He turned his head to face us and saw us staring at him, "What?"

"Yeah i'm not opening that!" we raised our eyebrows and he finally broke. "Fine!"

He opened the door and there was the other girl from earlier, "I forgot my phone"

Stiles stepped aside, " Okay.." The girl walked upstairs and soon came back with her phone.

"See you at school!" she said before she left.

Stiles still stood at the same place. "You gonna stand there the whole day?" Scott was smiling and i think i heard a little laugh there.

That made us two smile. Stiles finally woke up, from whatever it was and sat on a chair.

He was blushed and awkward. "So, Who was that?" i said with a smirk in my face.

Stiles looked at me, getting more blush on his cheeks, "Lydia. Our friend.."

I saw Scott smile too for the answer. It was probably something more.

We all jumped a little as the door opened. Melissa stepped in carrying a bag full of groceries.

She turned her head towards us. "Hi!" i said with a smile and a wave.

Her face brightened up when she saw me, "Elena! I thought you were coming tomorrow!"

She putted her bag down and hugged me, "We left early".

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me, "Well, you have been grown!"

"When did you come? "

"About an hour ago" her look switched from me to Caroline.

"Hi Mrs. McCall!" she said with a bright smile.

"Oh! Say Melissa" she smiled back and looked the clock. "It's 9 pm. Are you tired?"

I scratched the back of my neck, " A little.."

"Well go to sleep. Tomorrow's a school day" she said with a wink.

 **Scott**

The girls went up with their suitcases.

Mom smiled at them and when they were gone, she talked,"Did you get them into problems?"

I got scared a little and jumped, "What? No! They didn't got into problems!"

She looked relaxed after that, "Good. Now Stiles, Go home!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow Scott" Stiles said before he left.

I was going upstairs, when mom stopped me. "Keep them out of problems, okay?" she was worried. They were on her responsibility.

"I will. Good night mom" i said and walked upstairs.

Tomorrow was going to be rough.

* * *

 **Third person's view**

Some random place in Beacon Hills

A girl sat on a couch, a laptop on her lap. She wrote something.

After she finished writing, she took a paper and crossed out a name on it.

It was a paper full of names and numbers.

"What should i do next?"she looked trough the paper for a while, then rounded a name.

"Hmm.. 100 millions? Not bad, maybe in the way i get the other ones."

She got up, walked towards the door, taking some guns and knives in the way and left the room.

* * *

 **THE LIST**

 _(Still alive)_

Kaleb Johanson 2

Hayden Romero 4

Eva Smith 6

Tracy Stewart 10

Brett Talbot 20

Malia Hale 24

Liam Dunbar 35

Lydia Martin 43

Jordan Parrish 52

Scott McCall 75

Octavia Lay 79

Theo Raeken 105

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Soon you will find out, why the numbers are so high. ;)**

 **I have lots of things in my mind for the next chapter, so it might take longer, cause i need to choose between them :D**

 **Just say if you found something that isn't really like that, tell me :)**

 **Bye! :)**


	3. Mystery girl

**Hi! Third chapter everybody! :)**

 **Sorry for this taking so long, i had to decide what kinda i make this**

 **and i had no time (obviously)**

 **But here it is so..**

 **into the story! c:**

* * *

 **Elena**

Monday

I woke up into the sound that came downstairs. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

Caroline's bed was empty. She was probably getting ready, really early like... never.

I brushed my hair and putted it into a ponytail. I slouched downstairs.

Scott was in the kitchen eating cereals, "Morning! Did you sleep well?"

He looked up, "Umm.. i don't know. Stressed about my friends humiliating me, in front of you and Caroline"

I laughed for that, like he had something to be embarrassed of. "Don't worry. We are waaay more embarrassing than you."

"You should be worried about us embarrassing everyone" he was immediately happier, he even laughed.

Caroline came downstairs all ready, "You ready? Already?!" I was as shocked as Scott was, she never was the first one ready.

She crossed her arms, "Yes. Now excuse me, i'm going to eat" She took some cereals too and sat next to Scott.

"Well, i'm going to get ready" I walked upstairs and heard Scott and Caroline talking something.

 **Scott**

"So, what was Mystic Falls like?" i was desperately trying to have a conversation with her.

For a moment she stopped, like she was remembering something. "Caroline? You okay?" i waved my hand in front of her face.

She woke up from her thoughts, "Yeah. Mystic Falls was great and tiny, but boring.."

It was silence after that, it was weird and everything. Like she had a secret.

I finished my cereals at the same time, as Elena came all ready.

"You should get ready you know?" they both gave me smirk and it was kinda weird.

I scratched the back of my neck and got up. "Don't leave before me!" i yelled as i walked to my room.

* * *

 **Caroline**

BHHS

I drove the car into the parking lot and parked it into a free place close to the doors.

I stopped the engine and sighed, "This is it, Beacon Hills High School. Are you sure we can find her?"

"We don't even know what she looks like!" okay, i panicked. I just didn't wanna waste my time, without finding something.

Elena took my hand and said peacefully "I don't know, but we need to try.

"Are you coming or what?" Scott suddenly appeared behind me.

I let go of Elena's hand and turn to face Scott, "Yeah. We're coming!" I opened the door of the car and got out.

Elena got out from the car and came next to me. "My friends are okay, but some of them might be little weird" hopefully not too weird.

We walked inside the school and immediately two of his friends came to talk him.

They were a brunet boy and a girl with short and brown hair.

He introduced us to them, but i was't really paying attention. All i could think was a boy with great hair, looks and and and all i could think that he's hot.

Like super hot. "Caroline! Carolineeeee!" I woke up from my thoughts and saw Elena waving her hand in front of my face.

I scratched the back of my neck and probably looking like a tomato, "Sorry.."

In the moment i was thinking... something.. a strawberry blonde girl appeared next to... was it Malia?

"Please don't say you were looking Theo?" i could see annoyance from Stiles's face.

He crossed his arms, as they waited for my answer. "Umm... Maybe..." yep, i was embarrassed.

Before anyone could say something Stiles got a message. He started reaching his phone from his pocket.

When he finally got it he started to read the message, "It's from my dad. He said they found a... body"

It was silence for a moment, "Why would he text to you about it?" Elena was as confused as me, but the others weren't looking so surprised.

"Because, we knew him... it was Corey's body.." Stiles finally finished. Scott quickly looked at the hottie, Theo who slammed his locker's door.

He looked at Scott for a moment and then left. As the bell rang, i saw Theo walking past a girl. She probably saw me watching at her, because she had a devilish smirk on her face.

She followed Theo and it kinda crreeped me out. "Umm.. Scott? Is it normal if you think that if a girl gives you a smirk, that is kinda frightening me, frightens me?"

Scott turned his head towards me and had confusing face, "No.. Why?"

I started walking in the same way as Theo and the girl. "Where are you going?!" i heard Elena yelling.

"Just come!" i gestured to them. They did follow me.

 _"I can smell something.. i can smell... Blood!"_ i heard Scott whisper.

As i got outside i saw Theo, standing there, a long stake going through him. "OH MY GOD!"i jumped and covered my mouth with my hands.

Quickly Scott ran to him, trying to bull the stake out. "That's not helping! He.. he's dead!"

Scott still didn't give up, but pulled it out. Theo felled on his knees and he.. he breathed?

Elena spoke up, "Wait, You still alive?" Scott looked up, threw the stake away and looked confused. "How aren't you freaking out?"

Okay! We are in trouble! "Don't you get it Scott?" Theo got up, stumbling a little.

Scott looked Theo confused. "They aren't normal" he said before he threw a tiny stone to my arm, so it made a scratch.

It healed immediately, what made Scott look surprised. "Well clearly you aren't neither!" Elena said ready to rip someones heart out.

Before anyone could do anything, Malia came carrying the same girl i saw.

"Just shut up and let's get this girl out of here!"

* * *

 **Theo**

We arrived Scott's place. They tied the girl onto a chair.I sat on the couch as Scott stared Elena and Caroline.

"So, you just gonna stare at each other? It's getting boring" who said you can't be honest?

I could punch the girl in the face to wake her up, but they don't let me.

And all i get for response is a glare, from all of them and then they just keep staring at each other.

Stiles who sat on a chair, as far away from me as possible, started talking "Well we don't have evil plans to kill Scott or... i don't know.. anyone!"

Seriously? He was still mad? Well, i did kill his best friend...

Elena's face turned towards me "Wait.. WHAT!?"

Damn she was angry! She walked closer to me, soon standing in front of me.

"Well yeah, i did kill Scott, buut! His mom did something and buff he's over there" i pointed at Scott, who didn't look angry or sad or.. nothing.

In a second i was pinned against the wall, by Elena...

I saw her eyes turn red and her veins under her eyes darken. "ELENA STOP!" damn Scott can yell.

I took her hand and twisted it, so she let go. She held her hand and looked me angrily.

"You shouldn't do things that can make you hurt" i walked and sat on the couch again.

Elena was about to do something, but Malia yelled "Just STOP!"

"Gaash, you are so loud" well, the girl is awake.

Caroline walked over to her "Who are you? And why are you killing people?"

The girl looked up at Caroline, with smirk on her face "Why should i tell you that? You're going to kill me anyway. Aren't you?"

She looked at Elena and Caroline, like she knew something. "You know she has a paper in her pocket?" they looked at me and then Stiles looked in her pocket.

The girl tried to stop him, but she was tied up. Stiles opened the paper and looked shocked.

"What does it say?" Stiles looked up from the paper, looking little sad.

"It's like the... deadpool... except... you.. are worth of waaaay more money..." Stiles gave the paper to Scott.

"How did you get that!? Is it sent to everyone?" Malia took the girls hands and pressed them so hard, that her hands started to bleed.

She seemed to hurt. "Malia stop!" Stiles yelled and Malia let go.

She turned to face Stiles, as the door opened. Liam came inside with Brett.

Elena and Caroline turned to face them, "And who the hell are you?!" Caroline was looking little angry or annoyed.

Liam stopped as he saw Elena and Caroline, "Umm... I'm Liam and he's Brett.."

Brett still walked towards the girl, having no second thoughts.

Elena's eyes followed Brett. Brett kneeled in front of the girl, "Well you haven't changed"

Elena raised her brow, "You know her?" We all were Confused, except Liam.

"Yeah, she was in Devenfort Prep couple years ago" Liam took the paper from Scott's hand.

"What's this?" he tried to read it but Stiles took it. "Nothing to you"

And then Brett took it and read it, "It's a deadpool, with more money"

 **Liam**

"WHAT?!" i don't wanna be in a deadpool, again!

Brett walked to the girl again, "What happened to the little sweet girl?"

She looked up, "There never was a sweet little girl, always the same"

Theo didn't even look worried, because he didn't know he was worth the most money.

"Umm.. i don't wanna interrupt your.. conversation, but who is she?" Elena didn't know that?

"She's Kim, Kim Parker" Brett said as he turned to face Elena.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other and then back to Brett, "Wait.. Parker?"

Well that was confusing... "Yeah. Why?"

"Because we know her brother" she has a brother?

Even Kim looked confused, "I don't have a brother..?"

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuu...**

 **Okay, that was kinda lame ending... But i had to finish it :D**

 **Okay so, i'm not good at describing things... So that's a reason why there's lots of conversations.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully come sooner...**

 **No promises!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
